


Better Late Than Never

by Trigger Finger (NatashaCole)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bad dates, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/Trigger%20Finger
Summary: Reader has bad luck with dating. Maybe Rob knows someone who could be good for her.





	Better Late Than Never

“How did your date go?” Rob asked as he plopped down next to you on the couch. You narrowed your eyes at him, unamused with his question considering that you had hightailed it to his place immediately after. Of course, the fact that you were here with him, breaking into a bottle of wine and mindlessly watching TV was a clear indication that things had not gone well.

“Why do you always have to ask when you know that my dates end badly?”

He smiled at you, “Just trying to be a good friend.”

“Well, it was horrible,” you muttered as you took a long sip of your wine. Already, you were halfway done with the bottle and your face tingled. You were well on your way to forgetting about it all, but Rob had the tendency to dig for more.

“What did this one do wrong?”

You looked at Rob for a moment. It was the usual question he had when you ended up here with him. Always something threw you off about the guys you agreed to go out with, and always Rob wanted to know what it was.

“He invited me over,” you replied.

“What?” Rob grinned. “You always talk about how you just need to get laid. Is the second date moving too fast for you.”

You reached over to slap his arm playfully. “Stop it. I’m not that kind of girl.”

“There’s nothing wrong with getting what you want.”

“No, I know. I considered it. He was nice. But, he still lives with his mom.”

Rob let out a gut-busting laugh. “You mean, his elderly mom lives with him or something?”

“No, I mean he’s an adult male who lives in his parents basement.”

“Wow, you have really bad luck.”

“Is it too much to ask to just meet a good man who has his shit together?” You sighed. You took another drink of your wine, noticing that Rob was watching you as he mimicked your movements.

“Maybe you’re just looking in the wrong places,” he offered. “Or, you’re letting the wrong people set you up.”

“You’re right,” you chuckled. “You’re my best friend, you know me better than anyone. Maybe I should have you set me up.”

Rob cocked an eyebrow at you, putting his glass to his lips and taking another drink.

“I don’t think I can do that,” he responded.

“Oh, come on. Help a lonely friend out.”

“You know, I could probably find you the perfect guy. Someone who isn’t a disaster and actually has his shit together. Someone who has a lot in common with you.”

“Where? Give him to me.”

You giggled as Rob scooted closer to you, intrigued that he might know someone that you would actually click with.

“I know someone who would be really into you.”

“And you haven’t introduced me yet? I’m interested. Is he cute?”

Rob gave you a crooked smile and stared off at the ceiling. “Well, attractiveness is subjective. You’d have to decide that.”

“I can decide when I meet him.”

“I think he’d be perfect for you,” he continued.

“Okay, quit teasing. Who is he? I’d love to meet him.”

“You already have.”

“Oh?” You asked as you gave him a confused glance. “When?”

“He’s been right in front of your eyes for years.”

You stared at him for a moment, questioning him silently. He only grinned at you, giving you a moment to maybe think about when you could have possibly met this mystery man. Rob rarely introduced you to his guy friends. It always was a little weird. Usually, he’d tell you not to bother with them, that they weren’t worth it.

“It’s me, Y/N,” he said. You saw his face turn red from embarrassment as he darted his eyes away from you. He always did have the tendency to get nervous despite the fact that he always seemed so confident.

“What?”

“Come on,” he replied. “You have to know that I’m into you. I always have been.”

“I- I didn’t know,” you stuttered in surprise. “Why haven’t you ever said anything before?”

“I was waiting for you to realize it. And maybe I was waiting for you to make the first move.”

“I’m not very good at making the first move,” you muttered. You were nervous now, overwhelmed at the fact that he had just admitted that he had been interested in you for a long time.

“Then maybe I should,” he replied. He met your eyes with his, moving closer as carefully as he could. “Can I kiss you?”

You nodded, breathless as his lips were already dangerously close to yours.

When he finally pressed his lips against yours, you relaxed. You put your hand in his hair, enjoying the way it felt between your fingers. He touched your face in return, softly caressing your skin as the two of you kissed for some time.

You both came back for air after a while, breathing heavily, not daring to let each other go. He rested his forehead against yours, smiling softly as the red returned to his cheeks.

“I can’t believe I’ve been so blind this entire time,” you breathed out. “I could’ve had you kissing me like that all along.”

He chuckled, running his hand down your neck which caused you to shiver in anticipation.

“Better late than never,” he said as he leaned in to kiss you again.


End file.
